Dal
Dal is a celestial being, musician, actor, self-proclaimed poet, school shooter, lighting technician, wizard, Sith Lord, and leader of Team Dalor. He is best known for being the designated unpaid underappreciated driver and the glue that holds the memes together, though his wit and charm do not go unnoticed either. Dal is a highly controversial figure in pop culture and has since been regarded as "the Grim Reaper, but with memes. No, wait... the Meme Reaper" by the Bluffington Post. Recent claims have stressed that Dal is Russian, but these were proven to be highly untrue, Gustavo. The Meme God is known to have multiple personality disorder. Oops; I mean dissociative identity disorder. Materialization and Rise to Power Dal spawned from dark matter floating through the universe and chose planet earth as his destination. He was never a baby but instead a small goober child who played the piano and sat in wagons as a way to appease the dark gods who gave him awareness. By the time he reached the age of -120q, he shape-shifted into a roughly-cut bagel teenager with resting bitch face. Dalius is unfortunately Lithuanian, meaning that he has no one true name and that he has the urge to torture wild animals with potatoes. Dal rose to power as the Supreme Leader Lord of Team Dalor in the year 1995 when he was elected by an almost entirely unanimous vote. Dan referred to him as "a really cool guy" and Gustavo said that he "probably wouldn't mind if Dal assumed direct control" of him. Angela was the only skeptic as Dal broke one of her chairs that one time. Powers and Abilities Dal is the only one in the group who can drive, meaning that he is the designated driver despite claims made by human rights activists and PETA that this is a form of slave labor (which it is). He can also summon the creatures of the woods to do his bidding on a good day and, similarly, can make anyone cough up blood at the sound of his voice memes. Dal possesses two swords which also act as two of his horcruxes; he can slice and dice things and plays every instrument known to the American Bald Eagle. Dal was the Captain of the Dalius Mobile, which was used to transport other memers in times of economic pressure and sorrow. He also drives the Dalius Mobile 2.0 which is less frequently used as of the year 1384. In approximately 18AD 56, Dal acquired a new mode of transportation known as the Millennium Dalcon. Dal's pet is the s u c c s h a r c c which he uses to preserve order and sobriety within the group. Alters As Kloxball is known to have a crippling case of multiple personality disorder, many of his alters occasionally show themselves depending entirely on the situation. When a product needs to be advertised through relentless harassment, Clint from Machinima appears. When Dal's sinuses are blocked and in pain, Maggie the Hopeless Self-Employed Writer shows up. When Dal refuses to do something with sass, Debbie the Barber comes out. Other alters who appear with no clear motive include Gopnik the Fat and Sexy Russian, Cleetus the Slave Driver, Palpatine, Steve-O the Banjo Man, Heinz the Old German, and Robbie the Autistic Kitty. Breaking the Fourth Wall Dal is the author of everything on this Wikia. Quotes "VICTORY SCREECH!" "Get out from under the tables!" "Is that neko?" "mm my favorite" "s u c c" "Anyone who paints a sky green and fields blue ought to be sterilized." "I don't know, I've never done this before." Category:Best Character